Up From the Ashes
by Thorn92
Summary: Aurwen Flannery is sick, lost, and kicked out of her foster home and orphanage. She finds herself at Hogwarts, where she learns that she is a witch. Once passed the initial shock, she begins her grand adventure!
1. Kicked out, again

**Hello all! This is my first Harry Potter fic and I'm not sure if it will turn out okay, so please send me feedback and correct me on any mistakes I make - I'm sure there'll be plenty :)**

**I do not own Harry Potter; this is JK Rowling's magnificence. I'm just adding my own flare to it ;D I do own Aurwen Flannery and anyother fill-in characters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>My breath is shaky and uneven, and I'm pretty sure I'm not spinning in circles. So why, do you ask, is the sky spinning? I can answer that. Yay for fevers. For as long as I can remember, exactly a week before my birthday I become sick. At first it start out with mild chills and a slight fever, but by the end of the week it's progressed to coughing fits and a fever so high you can fry and egg on my face! But don't do that, please. Anyway, I get so sickly that I'm practically on my deathbed. According to my now-ex-foster parents, around midnight I stop breathing and become almost like a corpse. Only to jerk 'alive' with a startled breath, like someone coming out of a bad dream. And that is what is happening now, not the whole coming-back-to-life thing, the whole fry-an-egg-on-my-face thing.<em>

_So, I find myself wandering through a godforsaken forest in the middle of bloody nowhere. Why? Because my ex-foster parents got scared shitless the first time this happened and the orphanage didn't want to deal with me anymore. Hooray. Back to the forest, I think something is following me, but I'm not sure. It's too dark to bloody see anything. Whatever it is, I hope they like their food cooked medium-well. Because that's what I feel like right now. Oh bollocks! What was that?_

* * *

><p>A young girl, almost 11, is walking through a dense forest alone and not in the best of health. To her left she hears a twig snap, heavy breathing, and howling in the distance. <em>'Great. There are here wolves, too.'<em> Just as she's about to sprint away from the howls a figure comes out of the brush. It's tall and muscular, probably male, and difficult to make out in the dark. The girl steps back warily, not sure if he is here to help or hurt her. The figure comes towards her, his feet clopping like hooves. It turns to the side to move away from a tree, and the outline of a horse's body becomes visible. _'Wait. What? A man's torso and a horse's body…centaurs aren't real, are they?'_ She backs up further, into a tree, and stares at the "centaur" in confusion as he becomes completely visible.

"What is someone so young doing in a place so dangerous?" He asks, looking down at the girl with a raised eyebrow. "You shouldn't be in the Forbidden Forest, especially not at night."

"I-I got lost." She answers, trying to calm herself. "I was kicked out of th-the orphanage I was at…again." Adding the last part quickly, not sure why it would be of any significance. Feeling a rush of dizziness hit her, she holds her head braces herself against the tree.

"Are you alright? Come, climb on. I'll take you to the castle." He helps her onto his back and moves quickly through the forest. "What is your name, child?"

"Aurwen. Aurwen Flannery." Aurwen says after a while, catching her breath. "Thank you for your help."

"It is no trouble. Just be careful when entering the forest again," he replies, and then adds, "if at all."

They reach the tree line and meet an elderly man waiting patiently, as if he knew they were coming. "Dumbledore, I found this girl in the forest. She claims to have been kicked out of an orphanage. I am not familiar with this term."

The elder man, Dumbledore, chuckles. "An orphanage is a place for parentless children to stay. Thank you, Firenze, for bringing her here."

Firenze nods and helps bring Aurwen off his back. "She is also very ill. Her temperature is abnormally high. I will leave the rest in your hands, Dumbledore. Goodnight." With a parting nod at Dumbledore, Firenze returns to the forest.

Helping the sickly girl to stand, Dumbledore slowly brings her into the castle. "Hello my dear, can you tell me your name?" He asks his voice gentle and soothing.

"Aurwen Flannery, sir." She leans into Dumbledore for support, unable to carry herself much further. "I'm sorry to have caused any trouble. And I must be hallucinating pretty badly for that episode."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"That centaur. He can't be real, can he? They only exist in stories."

"Where do you think the authors got their ideas from?" There was a twinkle in his eyes as he said this. "Now Flannery sounds familiar to me from somewhere, but I can't quite place it. Ah yes! You are a Muggle born that should be joining our class next coming school year."

They arrive at, what appears to be, the hospital wing. Dumbledore calls for Madame Pomfrey, and a kindly woman rushes out of a room. "Yes, Headmaster? What is – Oh!" She notices Aurwen and hurriedly, but carefully, sets her down in a bed. "What happened, Dumbledore? She's running a very high fever!"

"Firenze found her out in the forest, Poppy. The girl wandered there after she was kicked out of an orphanage."

"Oh the poor girl! How are you doing, dear?" She asks, setting a wet cloth on Aurwen's forehead and quickly produces a glass of something. "Here, drink this."

"I've been better. But what's a Muggle? And what school are you talking about?" She sniffs the drink and grimaces, pinching the bridge of her nose and gulping the potion down quickly. "Ugh! That's some nasty stuff."

Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey laugh. "Medicine isn't supposed to taste good, my dear, just make you better." The Healer says while taking the glass from Aurwen. "Now get some rest. Everything will be explained in the morning."

And with that final statement the two adults leave, and Aurwen falls into a fitful slumber.


	2. Don't stop petting the phoenix

Aurwen awakes to the sun and birds chirping. Her fever hasn't gone down, but has worsened. She groans and sits up to stretch, her back popping. She yawns and looks around the Hospital Wing, the high windows giving a magnificent view of the school grounds. There were other beds, but only hers was occupied. A door opens and Madame Pomfrey walks up to Aurwen with a clean bowl of water.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" She asks while rewetting the rag from last night. "Your fever's still mighty high. What did you do to get this sick, dear?" She gives Aurwen the same potion from last night and waits until the girl drinks it.

After quickly downing the drink, Aurwen returns the glass. "I always get sick this time of year. And it's gets worse for a week, and then suddenly overnight I'm brand new." She explains as if she has done this multiple times. When Madame Pomfrey gives her a questioning look, Aurwen explains her sickness and what happens during and after it.

"And it happens exactly a week before your birthday?" Aurwen nods. "Hm…well that is a strange illness. I'll have to consult with Professor Dumbledore." The Healer stands and offers Aurwen a hand up. "Do you feel well enough to go to the Headmaster's office with me? We can explain a few things once there."

Aurwen nods and takes the offered hand. Madame Pomfrey leaves the Hospital Wing in the care of her nurse, and the two women make their way to see Dumbledore. On the way, Aurwen is entranced by the paintings, staircases, and the students milling about the halls. Madame Pomfrey explains a few things about the school: the moving paintings and staircases, the ghosts, and briefly goes over the layout of the school grounds.

In a short while they arrive in front of a gargoyle eagle. "Lemon Tart." Madame Pomfrey says. The eagle rotates upward, revealing a spiral stairway. Once at the door, she knocks and enters when answered.

"Good morning, Poppy. Miss Flannery. How are you this fine morning?" Dumbledore asks with a pleasant smile. The great red bird next to him perks up at the two's entrance and fixes Aurwen with his gaze. She watches the bird warily, unsure if it will attack her. "There's nothing to fear with Fawkes, Miss Flannery. He is merely observing you. It's not every day that a young lady comes out of the Forbidden Forest in the middle of the night alive."

Aurwen nods and takes a seat that Madame Pomfrey provides her. The Healer relays what Aurwen told her about her sickness to Dumbledore and the elder man listens on with intrigued patience. All the while Fawkes continues to take in Aurwen, perking up almost when Madame Pomfrey explains the increased fever and "coming back to life" moment. He hops down off his perch and makes his way across the Headmaster's desk towards Aurwen. Upon reaching her, he looks her in the eye and tilts his head.

Aurwen reaches out a cautious hand to Fawkes, asking permission to continue. The bird looks at the offered hand and lowers his head. Aurwen slowly strokes the bird's feathered head and looks at him in wonder.

"Dumbledore, what kind of bird is Fawkes? I've never seen one so regal and beautiful." She asks, not taking her eyes off Fawkes.

"Why, he is a phoenix. One of the great fire birds of legend, and a very close friend."

"Wow."

Dumbledore chuckles and addresses Madame Pomfrey. "Thank you, Poppy. I realize how late it was last night." Turning to Aurwen, he asks, "When is your birthday, Aurwen?"

The addressed girl looks at Dumbledore and stills her hand under Fawkes chin. "March 20, in five days. Ow!" She takes her bitten finger and puts it in her mouth to stop the bleeding. "Why'd you do that, Fawkes?"

The phoenix glides back onto his perch and preens his feathers, giving Aurwen one last glance.

"I do believe he didn't want you to stop." Dumbledore supplies with an amused chuckle. "And now he's giving you the silent treatment."

"Silly bird."

With another chuckle, Dumbledore asks Aurwen, "Since it is nearing the end of the school year, and students are preparing for their final tests I would ask that you not be too disruptive while you stay here. You can talk to the students and teachers before, after, and in between classes but please don't disrupt them unless it's urgent.

"The library is open for your use during hours and you will be eating meals at the head table along with the staff until you are sorted into your house next August. Until we prepare a spare room for you, you will have to sleep in the Hospital Wing.

"One of our house elves will be escorting you around the castle until you get your bearings and feel comfortable enough to wander on your own. She will also explain any questions you have regarding the school or otherwise. Hello, Ellie. This is Miss Aurwen Flannery."

Aurwen starts when a little pink person with long droopy ears, wearing what seems to be a potato sack, appears next to her. "Ellie is here to take care of Miss Flannery. Come with Ellie, please."

Aurwen takes the house elf's hand and follows her out the door, calling over her shoulder, "Goodbye Professor Dumbledore. Bye Fawkes."

Dumbledore smiles and waves, and Fawkes merely nods his head.

"Ya know, Ellie. You can call me Aurwen. You don't need to call me Miss Flannery."

"Very well, Miss Aurwen."

The girl sighs, _'I guess that's close enough.'_ "Wow. This place is amazing…"

"Yes, we house elves try our best to make sure the castle is clean to our Master's and Mistress' preferences." The little she-elf continues to explain the history of Hogwarts and shows her the main passageways, including some secret entryways behind paintings or tapestries. The two reach the Great Hall in time for lunch to start. Bringing Aurwen to the head table, Ellie leaves for an instant only to appear with a tray of food.

"Once you become a student, Miss Aurwen will eat at one of the house tables." Ellie explains, gesturing to the four tables they passed on the way to the head table.

Aurwen eats her food in silence, preferring to watch the students mingling and eating their breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: <strong>I do not own Harry Potter, they belong to JK Rowling. I only own Aurwen Flannery and Ellie.


	3. The wand chooses the witch

Up From the Ashes

The rest of the day was spent exploring the castle and talking to the paintings. The people in the paintings were nice to her and gladly explained any questions she had about the history of Hogwarts or otherwise. Aurwen quickly grew fond of Ellie and enjoyed the little antics of the she-elf, except when she began hurting herself for doing something wrong. Aurwen hurriedly put a stop to that. Near the end of the day, the two found themselves in the library. Ellie helped Aurwen find any books she wanted and insisted on carrying all of them to a table.

"Ellie, you really don't need to carry all of those." Aurwen whispers to the elf as they walk to the table they chose.

"But it is Ellie's job to assist Miss Aurwen, so Ellie must carry the books." Ellie responds obediently. She sets the books down and pulls out a chair for Aurwen, then climbs into a chair for herself.

Aurwen gratefully tells her, "Thank you, Ellie. Now, where do I start?"

She begins reading no book in particular and looks through _Hogwarts: A History_, skims _A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration_, glances at _Magical Theory_, and any other book in her pile. While looking through the texts she takes notes on things that seem predominantly interesting. Aurwen spends most of her time at Hogwarts rifling through the textbooks and asking the librarian or anyone who happens upon her for help when she doesn't understand something.

Ellie takes Aurwen on many trips to Hogsmeade and introduces her to the shop owners and people living there. It isn't hard for the inquisitive girl to make friends among the townspeople at Hogsmeade or the students and staff at Hogwarts. Even Fawkes found it in his heart to forgive her, and frequents visits to her in the library, at dinner, or outside on school grounds.

Aurwen also finds herself frequenting Professor Kettleburn's classes and watching him teach Care for Magical Creatures. During one class, where the students were learning about magical birds, Fawkes decides to visit and allows Kettleburn to show him to the students. Although during the entire class, the firebird does not leave Aurwen's side. Afterwards, the professor approaches Aurwen and asks her to assist him with the creatures. He was impressed at the phoenix being so attached to her.

She has many escapades after curfew and through the forest, much to the disapproval of Professor McGonagall – who always seems to catch her just as she's leaving or returning. Although she is often reprimanded, the Scottish professor's eyes always hold a compassionate light to them. Aurwen, never having parents long enough, views the elder woman as a mother-figure.

The end of the school year came and went, along with most of the summer. Soon it came time for Aurwen to go buy school supplies. She expressed her concerns about having no money to pay for books and robes, but Dumbledore only smiled and assured her, "We have a fund here for students who cannot afford their things. You need not worry, Miss Flannery."

She was then ushered out to Hogsmeade, where Professor McGonagall apparated to Diagon Alley. Ellie met them there as soon as they arrived. "Wow!" Aurwen gasps as she looks at all of the colorful shops and people milling about.

The three first stop at Madam Malkin's for a set of robes. While the robes are being mended to fit Aurwen, McGonagall sends her off to Olivander's for a wand. Inside the shop, Aurwen looks around in awe of all the wands. "I'll be right up, just give me a moment." Someone calls from behind the shelves of wands.

An older man tumbles over the boxes strewn on the ground, "Hello, I'm Olivander. Here to buy a wand?" Mr. Olivander asks with a smile. Aurwen nods as the man looks over a shelf and pulls out a wand. "Here you go, try this one." He hands her a short dark stained wand. Aurwen flicks the wand, which sends a chair flying into a shelf. "Not that one." He pulls out another wand and gives it to the girl. This one is long with a honey-color. She flicks this wand and shatters a glass of water on the counter. "Apparently not."

Olivander pauses for a moment and gives Aurwen and pondering look. "Perhaps…" He starts, and then proceeds to the back of the shop, rummaging through piles of boxes before emerging with a dusty, worn case. "I did not make this wand myself; rather it was made by my master before he retired. I haven't been able to sell it to anyone, yet. Perhaps it is for you?" Olivander holds out a long, reddish colored wand.

Aurwen takes the offered wand and cautiously waves it towards the ceiling. A shower of light and fire descends, causing a brilliant display of red and orange. The glittering embers glow as they land on Aurwen and the floor, not setting anything on fire.

The elderly man smiles. "After long last, the wand has found its witch. You are very lucky to have been chosen by this wand, my dear girl."

"Why is that, Mr. Olivander?" Aurwen asks, staring at the intricate designs spider-webbing along the shaft and grip.

"The wand choses the witch, you see. And this wand is of alder wood, which is very stubborn and unyielding." The man looks from the wand to Aurwen. "Which suggests that you are a very helpful and considerate girl, yes?"

"I suppose so, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"You see, a wand of alder wood choses a witch or wizard that is opposite in nature. But, once it has chosen a Master it is a very loyal helpmate. This one's core is also a phoenix feather, which has great magical potential." With a smile, Olivander pats Aurwen on the head and continues, "That is why you are lucky."

"Oh. Well, thank you." Aurwen responds. She pays for the wand and exits the shop to find Ellie waiting outside with a shopping bag of full of robes.

"Hello, Miss Aurwen. Let's find Professor McGonagall and purchase your textbooks." The she-elf says as she leads Aurwen to the book store.

They find McGonagall in the store with a basket of texts on her arm. After buying the books, the three women leave to get a bite to eat. After lunch at The Leaky Cauldron, it is back to Diagon Alley for them. They then continue shopping for school supplies: quills, ink, parchment, etc. The trip ends with McGonagall producing a magnificent black cat with large yellow eyes as Aurwen's pet. The girl grins with delight and thanks the woman greatly.

"I think I'll name him Binx." She says as they apparate back to Hogsmeade, then head back to the castle for the night.


	4. Everywhere else is full

Up From the Ashes

It has finally come time for the students to board the Hogwarts Express! Before the train leaves, Professor Dumbledore asks Aurwen to board the train. This is so that she will have a chance to make new friends on the way, instead of suddenly appearing during the Sorting Ceremony with no one knowing who she is. The trip to the station was uneventful, she spent most of her time exploring or helping the Trolly Woman set up her cart.

When the train finally pulls into the station, Aurwen finds a compartment and waits for the other students to board. Some of the returning students recognize her and say their 'hellos' before finding their own compartments.

Loud laughter and someone yelling catches Aurwen's attention. She peers out of her compartment, along with many other students, and finds two boys holding their sides in laughter. One of them is tall with long black hair, while the other is somewhat shorter with dark brown hair and glasses. The person they are laughing at is shorter than both of them with oily black hair, who is currently drenched green slime. But he isn't the one yelling. A girl with fiery red hair and piercing green eyes is the person who is shouting at the two boys, telling them to apologize.

"Chill out, Tiger Lily." The glasses boy manages between his laughter. "It's just a harmless jinx."

"Yeah, it'll wash right off." The other boy adds between fits of laughter.

The girl, Lily, gives a look that could kill. "That's not the point you idiots! Ugh!" She yells in exasperation and storms off, grabbing the hand of her friend. "C'mon, Severus, let's go before we catch their stupidity." She makes her way down the train car, passed Aurwen's cabin, and onto the next car.

The two boys are still laughing, but the glasses one is fidgeting with a slight frown. He sighs and looks longingly towards Lily. "Man Sirius, why does that woman get to me so?" His friend laughs and pats him on the back. "It'll be okay Jamsie. You just like the ones that are hard to get." He says with a large grin.

They start heading down the car, looking for a compartment to sit in. When they come to Aurwen's, they stop. "Hey. Do you mind if we crash in here?" Aurwen shakes her head no, she doesn't mind. She scoots over next to the window to give the boys room. "Is this your guys' first year?" She asks them, leaning her back against the window.

"Sure is!" The dark haired one, Sirius, replies with a wolf-ish grin. "Yours?"

Aurwen nods her head, yes. "I've been at Hogwarts, though, since last March." Looking between the two boys, Aurwen realizes something. "I'm Aurwen Flannery, by the way." She offers the two boys a hand.

Taking her hand, Sirius introduces himself first. "I'm Sirius Black."

"And I'm James Potter." James replies with smiles. "Why have you been at Hogwarts already?" He asks curiosity clearly apparent on his face.

Aurwen smiles and laughs sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. "Well, I was kicked out of my orphanage for being 'strange', and no one would adopt me for too long. I got lost and wound up in the Forbidden Forest." She fiddles with her hands in her lap and continues, "This centaur brought me to Dumbledore and I found out that I'm a witch. I've been there since."

The boys look from each other, then back to Aurwen in wonderment. James opens his mouth to say something but a cough from the compartment door stops him. The three look up to see a blonde boy standing in the door way. "Um, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, but could I sit with you? Everywhere else is full."

The three look at the boy, taking in his hand-me-down robes and disheveled look. He looked like he either had a very rough night or his mother didn't want to let him go; probably both. Aurwen speaks up with a reassuring smile, "Of course. Come on in." The boy places his trunk in the overhead shelf and takes his seat. Once seated, he looks between Aurwen, James, and Sirius. "I'm Remus Lupin, by the way." He offers his hand to each of them, which they gladly shake. "I'm sorry if I appear rude, but I couldn't help but overhear your story."

Aurwen chuckles with a shrug of her shoulders. "It's no problem. I've told this story to many people." With a smile she adds, "And I always say, 'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger.' Aurwen Flannery, a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"James Potter and this is my best mate-"

"Sirius Black, and no offense, but you look rough, mate." The raven-haired boy says, motioning to Remus' tousled hair and askew clothing. "What happened, your mum not want you to leave?" He asks with a playful smirk.

Remus laughs and takes a bar of chocolate out of his pocket. "Yeah, something like that." He takes a bite and runs his hand through his hair. "Mum's a Muggle, so she's a bit…um, overwhelmed I guess you could say. I've never been away from home for longer than three days. Even then, I was at a hospital, and she visited every day."

James chuckles. "Sounds like my mum. Hooray for the 'empty egg syndrome'. Or whatever they call it." Sirius leans over and whispers to his friend, although loud enough for the others to hear. "It's empty nest syndrome."

The children laugh at a flushing James' as he nonchalantly says, "Whatever."

The rest of the trip to Hogwarts is filled with laughter at jokes, memories, and future plans. Apparently, Remus' father was a wizard and his mother was a Muggle. James and Sirius are distant cousins, and their families are pure-blooded. But the Potter's are considered "blood-traitors" because of their acceptance towards Muggles, "mud-bloods" (which were Muggleborn), and half-bloods. Sirius is close to becoming one if he "keeps acquaintance with the traitors", as his mother puts it. He could care less, though.

About 15 minutes from the school the four change into their school robes and start talking about which house they think they are going to be sorted into. With a disgusted expression, Sirius announces, "If I am sorted into Slytherin, like the rest of my family, I swear I'm going to puke. Please let it be Gryffindor." The rest of the group laughs at his antics.

"I think I'm going to be in Gryffindor. All of my family has been, and I can't see myself in any other house." James says, with his trade-mark grin. "Can you imagine me in Ravenclaw?"

"I might be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor…" Remus starts off, but trails away with a pondering expression.

Aurwen smiles and adds her inference, "I have no clue which house I'll be in. I knew people from all of the houses, and I'm not sure which I'd fit into."

The four pre-teens' attentions are drawn away from the conversation by the scene outside the compartment window. A large castle, nestled on top of a large hill, greets their eyes. On one side is a large expanse of woods, the Forbidden Forest, and on the other a great lake, the Black Lake. Their faces light up as the train pulls into the station. Each of them is eager for the new year ahead of them.


End file.
